SLASH!
by tridentsandtales
Summary: Matt/ Tim slash! First lemon I have ever wrote. But TONS of lemons and slashieness... :) But Im never going to ship them. That's just... Awkward


**this is for a dare from my friend... Swordsandstories. This is the first lemon I have wrote. It was awkward lol. Anyway Matt and Tim slash! **

**Have fun! :) **

* * *

"Tim we have to stop this! What if Julie and Tyra find out?" Matt and Tim have had a "thing" for about two weeks. It all started after Jason was paralyzed. Tim was watching the game film over and over, blaming himself for everything. Matt came into the film room and comforted him, starting a very strong bromance. Since then they were meeting in the locker room before morning practice every day.

"Matt, I just can't stop thinking about you! I need this... I need YOU." Tim was looking at him with that sexy puppy dog face that no girl (or guy for that matter) could resist.

With that, Tim wrapped his strong arms around Mats scrawny neck and kissed him hard. Matt's soft lips moved in sync with Tim's solid embrace.

"What is going on in here!?" Both the boys were too deep in their make out session to hear coach Taylor walk in the locker room.

"Uh. Hey coach- it's not what you think. Honestly." Tim was getting more hard by the second.

"Well then what the hell is it?" Coach looked very scarred.

"We were just uh-"

"Just uh what Matt? What the hell is going on?!"

"Just please don't tell Julie. I want to tell her myself."

"I'll see you two at practice." Coach walked out shaking his head in disbelief.

Eyeing the bulge in Tim's pants, Matt became even more horney. He new Tim had to come, and he wanted jizz all over his face. But they couldn't do it here.

"Why don't we ditch practice and go to my place?" Tim said as hard as he has ever been. The boys ran out to Tim's truck, Tim having to come even more then before.

"Matt... Lets just do... It here" Tim said out of breath.

They crawled into the back of Tim's truck, Matt already undoing Tim'R u going to Bridgeport for the forth far before. All they did was make out, and touch eachother in unimaginable places.

Before the boys were completely ready to reach a new step in their bromance, Tim's "manhood" was in Matt's mouth. Tim massaged Matt's back while Matt sucked as hard as he could. Both of them were moaning in pleasure.

Once Matt was so hard he could barely move, he flipped over a very eager and cloth-less Tim and thrust himself into him with more power then he new he had. They started a rhythm. In out in out.

Sooner then expected, Matt reached his orgasm. Every sence was lost from the amount of passion. All he could hear smell taste feel was Tim. He thrust harder and harder with each beat until he could no longer move. He was paralyzed with passion. Ice ran through his veins and all he wanted was more . Harder, faster stronger. He wanted to thrust so hard into Tim and make Tim feel the same way.

Almost as unexpectedly as it started, it ended. Matt was too tired to move and Tim was tired of sitting on his knees taking it. Tim wanted to be in control and make Matt obey his orders. He wanted to get so hard that he would almost explode all over Matt's face. He wanted Matt to have to pay to get what he wanted.

"Tim. Oh Tim. Fuck that was nice." Matt was laying in the back of the truck, still inside of Tim. Tim pulled away, and slipped on his clothes.

"Come on Matty, we need to go someplace else." Matt got dressed and climbed into the drivers seat of Tim's truck.

"Fine, but I'm driving." Tim granted his wish, already planning on torturing him.

"Deal." Tim climbed into the passenger side, and scooted over to the middle. Once they were on the road, he slowly unzipped Matt's pants, and pulled out Matt's monster of a tool. He wrapped his mouth around it and bit down on it hard. He then put both hands around it and massaged, gradually pressing harder. Once he felt it get hard, he put it away, and zipped up Matt's pants.

"Oh God Tim why? I'm so hard! I need to come now!" Matt pulled over on the side of the road, and whipped out his dick and started moving his hand up and down, slowly relieving his pain. Tim wrapped his mouth around it again, and sucked softly at first, and then harder. Matt moved his hand up and down over and over until he felt himself come. Tim kept his mouth around Matt's dick until he finished, swallowing as needed. When Matt was finished, Tim locked his lips around Matt's, and spit the remaining of the jizz into Matt's mouth, forcing him to swallow.

"Tim, I fucking love you! I wanna fuck you so hard I die and stay inside you for eternity. I want to suck you so hard your dick falls off in my mouth. I want you inside me." Matt grabbed Tim's chin and pulled him towards him. He kissed him gentle at first then hard. He licked Tim's lips, and wrestled with his tongue. He slipped off Tim's shirt, and rubbed his belly button. He traced his hand down Tim's happy trial until he reached Tim's sack. He tugged on his balls, and juggled them in his hand. Once he was content, he went for Tim's dick, and traced all around it, touching it wherever he could. Once he was ready, he grasped his hand around it and moved up and down, squeezing with everything inside him.

When Tim grew hard once again, Matt went to his hands and knees and felt Tim wavering above him.

Tim put himself in Matt a little at a time. He started with the tip, then inched in little by little. Once he felt his hips touch Matt, he pulled out almost completely, then went back in. He did this over and over, gaining speed. He gripped onto Matt's thighs and went at it. He went so hard and so fast, Matt was screaming in pain and pleasure. Everything went white, and all Tim could see was his dick inside of Matt. He went harder until he could no longer feel it, then fell over onto the seat of the truck. He kissed Matt then closed his eyes.


End file.
